The Transformation of Gunnar Stahl
by Gaffney06
Summary: We all know that Gunnar Stahl and Scooter Vanderbilt were played by the same actor. Ever wonder why? This is the true story of how Gunnar Stahl became Scooter, the Eden Hall Varsity goalie. please r
1. The Goodwill Games

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**The Transformation of Gunnar Stahl**

**Summary: **We all know that Gunnar Stahl and Scooter Vanderbilt were played by the same actor. Ever wonder why? This is the true story of how Gunnar Stahl became Scooter, the Eden Hall Varsity goalie.

**A/N: **The entire story will be in Gunnar/Scooter's POV. I don't know Icelandic, so I'm just going to pretend that everyone in Iceland speaks English instead.

**Loss to Team USA **

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I watched her, Julie "the cat" Gaffney, skate towards the goal and take the place of that fat kid. I was looking forward to this. I've wanted to get Gaffney back ever since that groin shot she gave to Sanderson and me. And here it was, my chance to do just that.

I don't get why Bombay would send her in in the first place. _A girl goalie. What a joke. _she hasn't even played a second in this tournament and he thinks she can stop me. Does he realize who I am? I am Gunnar Stahl, the leading scorer in this tournament. Yet he thinks she can stop me from scoring the game tying goal, sending this shoot out to extras, where the next unmatched goal wins the gold. _Stupid duckys. _

Gaffney took her place in front of the net and the referee wished her good luck. He then skated towards me and did the same. I waited for the refs signal and took off down the ice with the puck. This was going to be the easiest goal I've ever scored. It was like I told her the last time we played them, "send in a woman to do a mans job." That was just before she slugged me in the groin. I was determined to prove to her that being goalie was, and will always be, a mans job.

I deked three times and shot the puck towards the left, her glove side. The puck sailed through the air and the arena was deathly silent, as none had any idea whether or not the puck had gone in. I kept my eyes on "the cat" as she slowly stood from the ice and flipped the puck out of her glove and onto the ice.

I stood there, stunned as she removed her helmet and skated towards me. "Nice try," she told me, smartly. I couldn't help but crack a smile. _That girl really does act like a bitch. Man, that is so hot. _I stood there a bit longer, watching as Team USA celebrated their gold medal winning victory over us. That was supposed to have been me celebrating with my team, Team Iceland. We had crushed them in our first meeting 12-1. We were doing the same in this game, until they came out with those damn duck jerseys. How can a stupid jersey turn a game around? _How the hell did we loose to them? They're two years younger then us for crying out loud._

As I skated back to the bench I heard Bombay talking with Gaffney. "See, what did I tell you? Triple deke, glove side." I shook my head, She knew my move. No wonder she stopped the puck. I suppose that is what a good coach does for you.

I made it back to my teammates, where Coach Stanson was waiting for me. He grabbed my shoulder. "Gunnar, you lost it for me."

_That's all you care about isn't it. You, you, you. Hmm, listen to me, I sound like the Brady Bunch. _"You lost it for yourself." I told him and looked behind him at my teammates. "Let's go shake their hands."

My teammates followed my lead and we stood in a line and shook each of the ducks' hands. I smiled at Gaffney as I passed her. She may have acted like a bitch, but like I said, I find that, well her in general, to be extremely hot. The last hand I shook was the of Conway's. "Good Work, Captain duck."

"Thanks Gunnar," he told me before I skated off back to the locker room where I was sure a fight was ready to break out.

I was right. Once we made it back to the locker room all hell broke loose. "You jerks made me look like a fool. How could you let those little twerps back in the game?"

"What about you ?" I asked, anger building in me. "You didn't do a damn thing to stop them. It was your job to tell us how to stop the onslaught."

"Don't even get me started on you." he yelled at me. "You let a girl save your shot. What kind of player are you?"

"What kind of coach are you? You are the one who told us the game was over during the second intermission. Bombay out coached you and you know it. He came up with one brilliant play after another, but you didn't come up with any way for us to stop them."

"Yeah," Sanderson agreed with me. "The only thing you have cared about this whole damn tournament is you. You don't care about us. All you want is a coaching gig back in the states for some stupid NHL team."

"The only thing you don't realize is that they don't want anything to do with you. They think your crazy. And I agree with them. Our loss is as much your fault as it is ours. You were looking over at their bench the entire time out. How in the hell did you not see the Goalie and the Tyler kid changing uniforms?" He didn't give me an answer. Instead he gave me a strong slap on the face. I didn't know what to say.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way. You guys are going to be the ones to face the consequences once we get back to Iceland, not me." He yelled at us before storming out of the locker room.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sanderson asked me.

"I have no idea."

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. When a Stranger Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

When A Stranger Calls

The plane ride home was a long one. I dreaded the minute the plane landed. Iceland may not be known as a hockey country world wide, but believe me, we take hockey very seriously. Our loss was going to be made into a enormous deal, I just hoped that things wouldn't get too out of control.

My hope was not to be. We were immediately greeted by dozens of reporters. "How do you feel? How did you blow that game? Do you consider yourselves failures?" I wished they would all just leave me the hell alone.

School started a few days later. To make matters worse, I was just starting high school. I walked into the large building with my schedule in hand. I searched the halls until I found my locker and placed my bag inside before heading off to my homeroom. That is where the hell began.

"Well what do you know? If it isn't one of the losers?" The boy teased me.

"Yeah, it's Gunter Stahl. Are you going to play hockey for the school team?" Another boy chastised me, not even getting my name right.

"Of course he is," the first boy spoke for me. "Oh wait, I forgot. He can't even get the puck past a girl."

I stood," You had better shut the hell up. That girl could pound you." I should know.

"Oooh, we're scared." They said at once.

"Like we're really afraid of a guy who got beat up by a twelve years old girl." The second boy laughed at me.

Mercifully, the teacher finally walked in and took control of the class. Unfortunately, I had to put up with the same comments the entire day.

Things went on like that for weeks. I had joined the hockey team and was subject to much criticism and beatings. I always had a black eye. I never really understood the reasoning. It was only a game. The media had been making a big deal out of it as well. There was some sort of a story on the loss to USA every night. My first hockey game for the high school wasn't a pleasant one. News reporters were there from all over the country. When I didn't score a goal, it only led to more criticism of not only my game, but of me as a person.

I was able to deal with what people were saying about me. I figured it would all calm down with time. My mother, however, was concerned about the beatings I was receiving from the guys on the team, on a daily basis. I tried to tell her that the bruises were normal hockey injuries, but she saw right through me. I could tell that she was quickly becoming concerned, not only for my well being, but also for my life. Her worries were only reinforced when I started getting the calls.

"Hello," I would answer the phone.

"You blew the game away to those Americans, now I'm going to blow you away."

We tried getting the phone line traced, but it never turned up anything. All the numbers had been untraceable, cloned numbers. We tried changing our phone number, but that didn't work either. I tried my best to ignore the calls. It was easy at first as they only came every once in a while. As time went on, they became more frequent. By the time Christmas vacation came I was getting them every day. It wasn't until Christmas day that we had had enough.

"Hello," I answered.

"It's me again. Did you miss me?" the voice threatened.

"Leave me alone. This isn't funny anymore."

"It isn't supposed to be."

"Just quit calling me."

"I will," the voice answered back. "When I get what I want."

"What do you want?"

"You to die," the voice told me. "I lost out on my dream because of you. Now you must pay the price." Your dream? I wondered if I would ever find out what that meant. I figure that it meant one of three things. The person doing this was rather one of my team mates from the games, a political personality, or Coach Stanson himself. I figured it was probably the last, but I would probably never find out for sure.

"Get lost fucker." I screamed into the phone.

"I can see you." He told me and I froze.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, I can see you." He was silent for just a moment. "A little advice. You had better not step outside. If you do, I'll blow your damn head off."

I hung up the phone and my mother was looking at me wide eyed. "He said……he can see me."

"I'm calling the police." My mother told me, already dialing the number.

When the police searched the house and the area around it, they didn't find anyone.

"Son these calls are getting serious. You need to take action." The officer addressed my mother and I.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked looking at him.

"I have a buddy in America. He's the Dean at a private school in Minnesota. I'm sure I can get you in on a hockey scholarship."

"Wouldn't he still be able to find me?"

"Not if you do everything that you are told. In America, you will be able to adopt an alias. Change your appearance a little and you will be all set."

"What do you mean change my appearance?" I asked concerned.

"You know, things like cutting and dying your hair." I nodded my head. I liked my hair the way it was, but if changing it would mean I could keep my head, then I was willing to do it.

"My son and I will need some time to talk this over." My mother announced.

The officer nodded. "Take the night and think it over. Let me know your decision in the morning." The officer shook my mothers hand as she got up to leave. "I'll have officers keeping watch outside your house tonight." The officer told us before walking out, leaving my mother and I to talk.

I ask that you all push the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and submit a review. Thanks in advance.


	3. Shots Fired

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Shots Fired**

"Well, what do you think?" My mother asked me after the police officer left.

"I don't know Mom. It's a long way away. It's not like the Goodwill Games where we only stayed for two weeks. We're talking about four years here." I answered.

"I know it's far away, but I want to do what is best for you. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself." My mother was close to tears. She knew I wouldn't be able to say no to her if she started crying.

"Mom, maybe this guy is all talk." I answered trying to convince myself that it was the truth. I knew it wasn't. That guy had meant business.

"I talked to your father last night." My father lived in the next town over, but I still didn't see him that often.

I sighed. "What did he want?"

"He just wants to make sure that you are okay. I think he would agree that if going to America means that you are safe, then you should go."

"But what about my friends?" I asked.

"You will make new friends. Besides, didn't you tell me your friends haven't been that nice to you since the games."

My mom was right, my friends have abandoned me. I just wasn't sure about going to a new place to live. "It just seams so far away."

"I know it does sweetheart." My mother kissed the top of my head. "But, the officer said they had a great hockey program. I think you will feel a lot better if you can get back into hockey without having all the criticism."

"What if people recognize me there?"

"Who cares if they do. No one in America is going to want to kill you because you lost the tournament. They won remember?"

I sighed. "How can I forget. That's why I'm in this mess."

"So what do you say. Will you go, for me?"

I looked into my mothers eyes and the answer was clear. "Yeah, I'll go." I answered.

"Good. We'll go down to the police station tomorrow and let the officer know."

My mother woke me up early the next morning. I didn't see why I couldn't just sleep in and go to the police station sometime around noon. "Just get up." My mother yelled at me.

I did as she asked and was dressed and downstairs five minutes later. We drove the ten minutes to the police station and stepped out into the parking lot. Two seconds later I heard the shots fired. I panicked when I saw that my mother had been hit. My attention turned to her and I didn't notice when the next shot was fired. I immediately felt the pain in my leg as I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see that the cops were surrounding us and sirens could be heard in the background. The pain was too intense for me to bare and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a cold hospital room with my father standing over me. "You're finally awake." he said to me. "Everyone has been so worried about you."

"What happened?" I asked, still wondering why I was in the hospital.

"You were shot in the leg." My father answered me. "It broke your leg and you had to have surgery."

It was starting to come back to me. We were at the police station and shots were fired at us. _We. We. Mom was with me. She got shot too. Where is she? Is she alright? _"What about mom? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. She got hit in the shoulder, but she will be okay. She's more worried about you. You've been out for a couple of days now."

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"The police phoned me. I know we don't see each other as often as we would like, but I do love you son."

I sighed as the officer from the other night came in. "I know Dad."

"Son." The officer said as he stood next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I answered, noticing the cast for the first time.

"Well that can be expected." he told me. "Apparently the man was aiming for you and missed, hitting your mother. He got you on the second try."

"He?" I asked.

"A witness says he saw a man in black running away from the scene." I nodded and he continued on. "I talked to my friend in Minneapolis. He is still willing to accept you in on a hockey scholarship. That is if you want to go there."

"I'm still going to be able to play hockey after this?"

"Not at your original position your not." My father answered me. "The doctor said you wouldn't be able to regain all of your skating skills. Mainly your speed. You can still play, but only at the goalie position."

"I would play goalie at Eden Hall?" I asked the officer.

"After your leg heels and after some training in the position. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is that you will be out of danger."

"But what about Mom? Someone has to take care of her."

My father smiled. "Don't worry son. I'll take good care of your mother. I'll move back in with her and make to make sure that she is safe."

I felt comforted, knowing that my father was going to be there. How could I say no. "When am I leaving?"

"In a few days." The officer answered. "They will be expecting you next week. We'll get your appearance changed and you'll be on your way."

I smiled. "Great." It was decided, I was going to Minnesota. I was still a little unsure, but everyone thought it would make the threats go away. Boy were they wrong.

**Please take note of the blue button. Please push it and leave a comment. **


	4. Makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. There wasn't really that much I could say about it. In fact I hate this chapter, but I had to have it.

**Makeover **

I was released from the hospital a week after I woke up. My mother had been released two days before and she was there to help me out to the car. The police Officer, Officer Mitchell, met my family at our house.

"Son, you will be leaving for Eden Hall the day after tomorrow." Officer Mitchell told my family and I. "Everything has already been set up for you. You will be rooming with a young man by the name of Rick Riley. His father is on the board of trustee's at the school. He will help you get acclimated to life in the United States."

"I'm sure." I commented. I was an only child and had always had my own room. I wasn't sure how well this was going to work out for me.

"You'll see. It will be great." he patted me on the back.

"Whatever you say."

"You need to do all your packing tonight and tomorrow we are going to give you a make over and an alias."

"Whatever." I told him as I headed upstairs. I better be the one who gets to pick the name out. I don't want to be stuck with something stupid.

That night, I did as he asked me to and I packed all of my belongings. Officer Mitchell showed up at our house early the next morning.

"Are you ready to be made over?" he asked me.

"I guess so." I answered. He led me out to his car and we drove away together.

We arrived at the beauty salon a few minutes later and I was taken straight back. "We want to make him look unrecognizable." the officer spoke for me.

"Alright," the lady replied. "Then I suggest we start with a hair cut."

"Can't we leave it long?" I asked. I didn't want to be stuck with short hair.

"How about we take half of it off. It will still be almost down to your ears." the woman suggested.

"I really don't want to mess with it." I told her.

The officer leaned closer to me. "Would you rather this psycho be able to recognize you and then blow your head off."

I smiled. "Can I get the scissors for you?"

I sat still with my eyes closed as the woman snipped at my hair. When I heard her say she was finished with the haircut I was so nervous that I could barely look. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the floor. I nearly cried when I saw all of my hair lying on the floor. I looked up and in the mirror to see that the haircut looked awful, at least in my opinion.

"What now?" I asked a little frustrated.

"We are going to put some color on your hair?" The lady answered my question.

"What?" I nearly screamed.

"What color would you like, blonde, red?" the lady asked me.

_I would prefer it to stay the same color that it already is. _"Isn't there a darker shade of brown?"

"I think that a darker brown would suit you." The lady told me and as she brought the hair dye over to me and started applying it. An hour later the woman told me that my hair was finished and I could look at it.

I looked in the mirror and actually smiled at what I saw. The haircut actually looked good now that my hair was a different color. "It looks nice is there anything else?"

"Your eyebrows need to be plucked, and you could use a manicure and a pedicure." the officer told me. "Then you shouldn't be recognizable."

"Why don't I just go ahead and have a face lift?"

"Are you back talking me son?" Officer Mitchell asked me.

I sighed. "No sir."

I ended up enduring all of the work that was suggested and he was right, I looked completely different. I left the salon with the officer and he took me to the court house. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you, we need to get your name changed."

"Can I at least pick out the name?" I asked.

"Do you have something in mind?" Officer Mitchell asked me.

"Actually I do." I told him. "I was thinking about it a lot last night."

"Well what is it?"

"I like the name Scott." I told him. "Scott Vanderbilt."

"Fine. Scott it is." The officer announced. He worked everything out for me and my name was officially changed. "Now when you get to America you are going to tell them what?"

"My name is Scott Vanderbilt. I am from Orange County California. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a teacher."

"Very good. There's only one more thing son."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dump the accent." he told me.

He took me home and my mother raved about how handsome I looked. My father told me that I wasn't going to be able to keep the girls off of me when I get to America. Officer Mitchell wished us good night and told me he would be here to pick me up in the morning to take me to the airport. Only twelve hours until I am a new man completely.

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational comment!**


	5. Scooter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Scooter **

The officer arrived early the next morning and took me to the airport. The flight boarded a couple of hours later. I watched out the window as I left the home that I had known since I was born. I had managed to take a sedative before boarding and slept most of the flight. I woke up just before the plane was ready to land.

I walked off of a plane and looked around. The first thing I noticed was an old man standing with a sign and a younger man standing next to him.. "Scott Vanderbilt," the sign read and I walked up to them.

"I'm Scott." I told them.

"Great. I'm Tom Riley and this is my son Rick." The older man told me. "He will be you roommate at school and he will help you with anything you need. "

"Hi." I shook the younger man's hand.

"We should go get your luggage." Rick said and we headed off to the baggage claims area. My luggage was collected and I was led out to their car. They took me straight to the school and Rick and I were dropped off.

"Thanks, Dad." Rick said as he patted the top of the car. His father drove off and Rick helped me in the dorm with my things. When we walked into the dorm room I was blown away. It looked great and I figured I could be comfortable here.

"What happened to your leg?" Rick asked later that night, after I had unpacked everything.

"I got shot." I told him. I was laying on my bed, reading and he was playing a handheld game of some sort.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and putting the game down.

I couldn't very well tell him the truth, so I made something up. "It was a drive by. I was walking home from hockey practice and the next thing I knew I was laying in a hospital bed."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No. It was probably one of the local gangs." I told him, further expanding my fib.

"What about hockey? Aren't you here on a hockey scholarship?"

"Yeah. I'm here on a hockey scholarship." I told him, putting my magazine down. "They told me I can't play my original position any more, because my skating won't be like it used to be."

"What position did you play?"

"Center. I was the leading scorer on my team and now this had to happen." I answered bitterly.

"What about now? What position will you be playing?"

"Once my leg gets better I will be playing goalie." I told him. "It probably won't be until next year. I can't do anything until March After that I have to go through some goalie training."

"Wow." He told me. "Are you looking forward to playing goalie?"

"I guess I always thought it would be a cool position to play. And it can't be all that hard to keep the puck out of the back of the net. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it quickly. I've always been able to catch right on to things."

"Then you shouldn't have any problems. Even if you do, you'll have a while to get the hang of it."

"Thanks Rick." I told him.

"Listen man. I don't by Rick."

"Then what do you go by?" I asked. I didn't want to make the guy mad at me n my first day here.

"I prefer Riley." He told me. "What about you? Do you have a nickname or a preferred name?"

"No." I answered. I had thought about asking him to call me Gunnar, but I didn't think that would be such a great idea. I didn't want to bring attention to myself about who I really was. "Scott is fine."

He nodded. "Well then Scott, what do you like to do in California?"

"California?" I asked.

"You are from California, right?"

"Oh yeah," I told him as I remembered that the officer had told the school I was from California.

"Then why did you question it?"

I thought quick for an answer and came up with one. "Because my family moved to Iceland a few years ago, so I thought you meant the last place where I lived."

"He seemed to accept my answer. "Then what did you like to do when you were in Iceland?"

I smiled, remembering the good old days in Iceland. The days when I didn't have to worry about getting murdered. "All kinds of things. Hockey, of course. Then there was reading, listening to music, hanging out with friends. You know things like that."

"So pretty much, the things we like to do here?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"So was that all of your stuff or will there be more on the way?"

"There will be more coming. I can't wait for it to get here. I miss going riding." I told him.

"Riding?" he asked me. "On what? Do you have a motorcycle or something?"

"Something like that." I told him. "I have a motor scooter."

"A scooter?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah." I answered confidently. "All of the cool kids ride scooters in Iceland." It was true too. You weren't anybody if you didn't own a scooter and ride it to school.

"You may not want to do that around here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Kids here, may not consider it so cool. In fact I know they won't."

"I guess." I answered. I was a little upset about the loss of my scooter, but I figured I would get over it in due time.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. You should do the same. After all tomorrow is your first day of classes and all." He told me.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right." he told me as he turned off the lamp. "Good night, Scooter."

"Scooter?" I asked.

"You needed a nickname." he told. "Night Scooter."

"Night Riley." I told him, closing my eyes. _Great, my first night here and I already got a nickname. One that would be considered the name of a child's toy here in America. _

**A/N: **Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment. Also, I have no idea how popular scooters are in Iceland. If I had to guess, I would say not very popular, but for the sake of this story we will just pretend that they are the hottest thing in the country, other then hockey. Next chapter, Gunnar/Scooter's first day of school. He meets the team, coaches, ect… After that I will probably skip ahead to his rehab.


	6. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**First Day of School **

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock blaring in my ear. I got up and quickly got dressed. Riley showed me where the Dean's office was and stayed with me while I picked up my schedule. He showed me to my homeroom, which happened to be his homeroom as well. He led me over to some seats and we sat down next to a strong looking guy.

"This is Biff Cole. He is the enforcer on our hockey team. He once sent three people to the hospital on just one hit." Riley explained to me. "We all just call him Cole.

I was impressed by the skills of the enforcer. "Hi," I said meekly.

"Biff, this is Scooter, the new goalie." _There is that damned nickname again. I guess I had better get used to it. _

"You's any good?" Cole asked me, raising his eyebrow.

_You's? Is this guy kidding? _"Um, sure." I lied. "But I can't play until next year. I have to recover from my leg injury and go through all that rehab stuff."

"Right." he told me. "Where's ya from?"

_Where's? I guess this kid isn't the genius of the team. _"I'm originally from California." I lied. "But my family moved to Iceland a couple of years ago."

"How you end up here?" Cole asked.

"My dad sought this place out and they offered me a scholarship." I lied once more. I never thought that keeping my true identity would be so hard.

He seamed to buy it as the teacher came in. "I would like to introduce a new student to you all. Scott Vanderbilt. Scott please stand up."

I could feel the blush setting in as I slowly rose from my chair. "Scooter." I conceded. "Please call me Scooter."

"Well, Scooter, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"I had rather not." I answered.

"Just a few words." The teacher pushed.

"Fine," I gave in for the second time that day. I rose to my feet before beginning my small speech. "My name is Scooter. I most recently lived in Iceland and once my leg gets better, I'm going to be a goalie for the hockey team." I said quickly before sitting back down.

The rest of the day was basically the same. All of my teachers forced me into giving speeches about myself. Talk about total embarrassment. In Iceland I would have never had to do such a thing.

By the end of the day, I was almost missing the teasing I was receiving back home.

After school came hockey practice and I was to finally meet the hockey coach. I walked out onto the ice and couldn't help but stare up to the rafters. _How many championships have they won? _

"We've won eight straight state titles." I looked over to see a silver haired man with glasses standing next to me. "You must be Scott. I'm your new coach."

I smiled. "They," I pointed to where Riley and Cole were warming up. "They are calling me Scooter, so I guess that's my nickname."

"Yes, according to Riley everyone needs a nickname. Usually it's just the players last name, but I see he has gone out of his way on this one." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "I guess so." I answered. "So you are Coach Wilson?"

"I am." he told me. "I've heard a lot about you son."

"You have?" I asked.

"I have. I know who you are." He told me.

My eyes widened. "You do?"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"But how did you find out?"

"From the Dean." He told me. "The officer old us what was going on. That's why we were able to accept you this semester." I nodded once again. "You put up one hell of a performance in the goodwill games."

"Thanks." I answered.

"But I understand that you can't play that position anymore." He continued.

"No sir," I confirmed. "The doctor says I won't have the speed to do so anymore."

"Schumacher, our starting goalie, along with our backup goalie, Levin are both graduating this year. We are going to need a goalie to replace them." He told me.

"Do you think you can turn me into a goalie?" I asked.

"A goalie, yes." he started. "But not a great goalie. I know who can though."

"Who?" I asked.

"Riley's uncle." He answered. "He coaches a pee wee team around here, the Hawks. He was a great goalie in his youth. He can transform you from a scorer to a stopper."

"When will my training start?"

"How long before you can start skating?"

"About four months." I answered.

"Then your training will start in about four months. Jack's season will be over and he will have revenge on those damn ducks by that time."

"Ducks." I repeated. "Yeah, I believe you know some of them."

"They live here?" I asked, my mind going back to the pretty girl who stopped my shot. "The ducks from the goodwill games."

"Yes. Most of them live here?"

"What about the girl goalie. What's her name….uh… Gaffney?"

"No." he answered and I tried to not look so disappointed. "Don't worry, she's not here to block your shot." He told me as he started to skate off.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I yelled after him.

"For one thing you can check out a book on goal tending and secondly, you can be our equipment manager. I expect you at every practice and every game. I also expect you to be paying close attention o Schumacher and Levin. You can learn a lot from them." With those words he turned and walked off.

I decided to take Wilson's advice and check some goaltending books out of the library. Before heading back to my dorm I decided to check my new e-mail. I was surprised to see that the school had taken the pleasure in giving every student and student e-mail address in order to announce important events. I took out the paper I had been given in the dean's office that morning, telling me how to access my email. I noted that I had one e-mail. I didn't recognize the address, but I opened it anyway. After all, I was new here and every address would be foreign to me. My eyes widened as I read the message.

_Remember me Gunnar, oh wait, it's Scooter now right? I know where you are. You can't hide from me. I'll let you be for now, but don't worry, I'll come for you when you least expect it. I will make sure that you meet an early grave. By the way, I know about your new look. _

I took a deep breath as I stared at the computer screen. "How the hell did he find me?" I asked myself. "Wait a minute." I reread the message. "How the hell does he know my new name is Scooter?"

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational comment. **


	7. Goalie Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Goalie Training**

The months passed by and my leg healed. True to his word, my stalker left me alone for the time being. He had said that he would come for me when I least expected it. I couldn't help but lay awake at night, wondering when that would be.

I didn't tell anyone about the email. If my mother ever found out about it, she would freak. The fact that they guy knows my new name proves that I will never be safe. So what's the point in worrying my mother? After the email, I decided the best way to solve this would be to wait him out and come face to face with him.

As I mentioned, my leg has healed. Hockey season has now ended and it's time for me to begin my goalie training. I was looking forward to meeting Riley's uncle and getting back on the ice. I convinced Riley to come with me on my first day. I didn't want to meet the man alone and I thought it would be better if there was someone o knew there.

Riley and I met his uncle at the pee-wee hockey rink. "Uncle Jack, this is my good friend, Scooter Vanderbilt." Riley introduced us.

"So you are the young man I am supposed to turn into an efficient goalie?" Coach Riley asked me, as he looked me over.

"Yes, Sir." I answered nervously.

"Have you ever played the goalie position before?" he asked.

"No, I played center before I tore up my leg." I answered.

He nodded, excepting my answer. "Did you read the books I sent you?"

"Yes, Sir." I answered. "I read them."

"And you have been cleared by a doctor?"

"Yes." I answered one final time.

"How long has it been since you have skated?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Probably about six or seven months."

"Alright, then the first thing I want you to do is skate 30 laps." He told me. "You will do this at the beginning and end of every one of our sessions. You need to get into tip top shape to play at a high level."

"Come on man," Riley told me. "I'll skate with you."

"Thanks." I told him as we started skating.

"It's no problem. I need to stay in shape as well." He told me.

I nodded in understanding. "So, is your uncle pretty tough?"

"Yeah, I played for him in the pee-wee's. His motto is, it's not worth winning, if you can't win big. He's pretty tough on his teams."

I looked around the rink. "He sure has won a lot of titles."

"Yeah, but he's lost to the Ducks the last two years. The Ducks used to get pounded by everyone, then they got that fancy new coach and suddenly they are the champs and playing in the Goodwill games." I could see the bitterness in his eyes. "My uncle was robbed."

"Yeah, but that girl goalie is hot." I told him unconsciously.

"What did you say?"

"I said they just think they are so hot." I lied and he seamed to buy it. We skated the rest of the laps in silence, which I was grateful too. I didn't want to accidentally say something that would incriminate myself.

"Finished?" Coach Riley asked as we pulled up next to him.

"Yes," I answered.

"Alright," he told me. "Get in the net. I want to see what you can do."

"But I've never…" I stated.

"Just get in there." He yelled at me. "Riley grab a stick and some pucks and take some shots at him."

Riley did as his uncle asked and started flying pucks in my direction. I was kind of surprised to learn that it didn't hurt when the puck hit you. I was able to block some of Riley's shots, but plenty of them got by me as well.

"Now that I know where you are, we can get started." He told me. "You're biggest problem seams to be your agility. So guess what we are going to work on first?"

"My agility?" I guessed.

He nodded. "The first drill I want you to is called the jumping bean drill or figure eights."

"I've done them before." I answered.

"Good." he yelled at me. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to start and when I blow it again rest. Afterwards we are going to go in the opposite direction."

He blew his whistle and I got to work. I jump for corner to corner of the imaginary square for what seamed like forever, until he finally blew his whistle for me to stop. I didn't get to rest for more then ten seconds before he blew his whistle once more. I did the drill going in the opposite direction. The drill continued for ten minutes before we continued on to the next drill.

One hour and six agility drills later, I was able to return to the net. Coach Riley grabbed a stick and fifteen feet away from me and to the right. "Rick, grab a stick and stand on the other side." I watched as Riley grabbed a stick and some pucks and stood on the other side. "We are going to have to take turns shooting at you. Moving quickly from one side to another is a big part of being an efficient goalie."

I nodded and they started taking shots at me. I never realized how hard a goalie's job was until I started moving back and forth trying to stop the shots, coming at me from both directions. I'd like to say that I took to it right off the bat, but that is just not the case. I hardly stopped any of their shots the first few minutes of the drill. After a while, I did better and stopped what I would call about 40 percent of their shots. Not bad for a beginner, if you ask me. After that drill was over, I had to contend with another variation of the drill. They were going to pass a puck back and forth to each other before shooting at me. It was while doing this drill that I realized I had a long way to go before I could be a great goalie. I didn't stop many of the shots, ten at the most. Afterwards I was told to do my 30 laps and we would be finished for the day.

As the weeks passed by, I got better and better and was actually starting to look like a goalie. "I think you are finally ready to play in a game against a team." Coach Riley patted me on the back. We were a month into my training and I had yet to do anything but drills and conditioning.

"Really." I asked, excited to finally get to play against a team.

"Yeah," he answered. "You are going to scrimmage with my Hawks team."

"A pee-wee team?" I asked.

"You are just getting the hang of things. I want to see how far you have come. The best way to gain the experience is to start off small." He explained to me. The more I thought about it, the more I agreed. I hadn't played goalie in a game before and this was going to take some small steps.

"I guess you are right." I agreed.

"Good," he answered. "I will set up the game for tomorrow."

When I arrived back at Riley's place that night, the first thing I did was check my email. What I didn't realize is that when I checked it, my life would be changed forever. My stomach turned as I clicked on the message. It was the first time I had heard from my stalker since the email on my first day of school..

Hey Scooter/Gunnar,

I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I haven't forgotten about you. I just thought I would tell you what I have been up to lately.

The next four words were ones that I would never forget. The tears welled up in my eyes as I read over them.

I killed your mother.

I exited off my email and closed my eyes, hoping it was a joke. Just as I did so, the phone rang and I heard the sound of Riley calling for me. "Scooter, your dad is on the phone."

I picked up the phone. "Dad?" I asked.

His next words confirmed what I hoped was a dream. "Gunnar, about your mother…"

**Please review and tell me what you think! I skipped ahead because there wasn't that much that could happen until his injury healed. Plus telling about each day at school would get boring. Anyone want to take a guess about who the stalker or stalkers are.**


	8. Break Down

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Break Down**

I called Coach Riley and explained the situation to him. Luckily, he understood and was able to postpone my game against his Hawks team until after my mother's funeral. I flew back on the first available flight and my father picked me up at the airport.

"How did this happen?" I asked my father on the car ride to the house. "I mean, I thought you were staying there to protect her."

"I'm not sure son." My father's voice was cracking. I could tell that he was upset with himself for not being able to stop this psycho from killing my mother.

"You promised me you would protect her." I cried, the tears falling from my eyes. Ever since I found out the news, all I could do was cry. I found it easier to blame my father. He had told me he would protect my mother. He told me that he wouldn't let anything happen to her while I was away at school. Yet, here she is, dead.

"I did all I could to protect her." My father told me. There were now tears coming from his eyes as well.

"Oh yeah. Then where the hell were you when this psycho was murdering her?" I yelled, letting my emotions get the best of me.

"I was at work son, you know, trying to support your mother financially as well." He explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I don't know what else we could have done. The doors were kept locked, the alarm was set, and there have been police staking out the house while I'm not there."

"Then how did this happen?" I asked.

"I'd like to say that I know, but I don't." More tears streamed down his cheeks. "I just came home and there she was, lying on the kitchen floor with a bullet in her head."

Seeing my father cry as he explained how he found my mother set off another round of tears. It was unbearable and my father was forced to pull off to the side of the road. We embraced in a hug and cried together for what seamed like forever.

"I'm gonna take you to a friends house tonight. I don't want you staying in that house." My father told me once he gained his composure.

"No." I yelled. "I want to stay with you."

"Well you can't." He yelled back. "This guy probably did this to draw you out of hiding. He knew you would come back for the funeral. Going home would be way to obvious."

"Yeah, but…" I started, but my father cut me off.

"No buts. You are going to stay at your friends house and that is final. I have already lost your mother, now I'm not going to loose you too."

I went along with what my father said. What other choice did I have? He dropped me off at my friend Jason's house. I don't even know how we became friends. He was what many would call a nerd. He wore glasses and reminded me somewhat of a Caucasian Steve Urkel. Jason had moved to Iceland from New York when he was seven. Our fathers worked together so we often found ourselves at each others houses for family dinners. After my parents got divorced, Jason and I continued to be friends. He was the only person who never ridiculed me for missing that damn shot.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." Jason told me as we lay in bed that night.

"Me too." I answered. "I really wish I had gotten to see her one last time." Tears were threatening my eyes once more. For so long after my parents split, my mother had been the only thing I had. Now she was gone and I felt empty on the inside.

"Won't you get to see her at the funeral tomorrow?" he asked, cringing, probably wondering whether or not the question was appropriate.

"No, the coffin is going to be closed the entire time." I told him. "Dad said that it wasn't pretty. She took the shot in her head, they weren't able to fix her up well enough to have an open casket ceremony."

"I'm sorry."

The funeral was early the next morning. I slowly walked up to my mother's closed coffin. Part of me wanted to open it to see my mother one last time. I didn't allow myself to do so. "Mom. How did this happen? How could you leave me. I need you. You were all I had and now I have nothing,." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued to talk to my mother one last time. "But don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise you, I will get this asshole for what he did to you. I don't know who he is yet, but I will find out. I didn't want to tell you this, but he knows where I am and he says he will come for me. I can't wait until he does, then I can do to him, what he done to you." I kissed the coffin before walking away and sitting in the front row, next to my father.

The funeral went by slowly. I listened intently as the preacher preached and then as neighbors and friends spoke kindly of my mother. I was to speak as well. I had requested to be last. My name was finally called up to speak. I slowly marched to the front of the funeral parlor and stood in front of the crowd of mourners. I'm not sure how I found my voice to speak. When I did, it cracked as I fought back the tears that threatened to spillover once more.

"My mother was a great lady. She raised me by herself for eight years after my father left. She never complained. She always worked hard and that showed in everything she did. She was always there for me, no matter what, like any good mother should be. She was all I had. She was there for me. She was always that encouraging voice that made things seem so simple for me." The tears came and my voice cracked even more. "She cared more about the people around her, then she did about herself. I've never met anyone any more caring then she was. She was more then just a mother to me. She was my everything. She has made me the man that I am today: kind, gentle, caring. All of those things came from my mother. And compassion for others. My mother taught me that as well. She helped anyone who needed it. She didn't show any judgment of others. She was just her. She did everything in her power to be a good person. To help others." I started screaming, losing all control over what I was saying. In that moment all of my frustration and feelings came to the surface. "To be the kind of person you could count on to be there for you when you needed a friend. And what the hell did that bring her, huh? Nothing, Nothing, but her death. I know you're here asshole. Whoever the fuck you are just tell me. I am the one you wanted remember, not my mother. Come and face me. I'm not going anywhere so let's get this fucking over with." I dropped to my knees as I put my hands over my face. Before I knew it my father was pulling me into a hug. "Why did you have to take her? Why?" The room was silent as I cried on my father's shoulder.

When I had finally calmed down a final prayer was said and my mother casket was haled away to the cemetery. I could barely watch as she was lowered to her final resting spot. The same tears burned my eyes once more and I didn't think I would ever be able to stop crying. The dinner afterwards wasn't easy either. I didn't like the attention that I was being allotted. Everyone telling me how sorry they were for my loss was just a cruel reminder that the world would never be the same. After about an hour of condolences, I decided that I had had enough and headed up to my room. If my father didn't know I was up there maybe I could actually spend the night in my own bed.

I was tired and mentally drained from the days events, so I decided to cal it a night. I pulled back the covers to reveal a note. I picked it up and read it quickly.

_Scooter, _

_That was quite a little outburst today. Don't worry, you can have your little week here. I'm not going to get you now. This game is just getting fun. I wouldn't want it to end so soon when there is so much more that I can do. Don't worry, you'll come face to face with this asshole soon enough. _

**Please push the blue review button and leave a comment. I'm sorry if this chapter was horrible. I'm not that good with sad stuff. I've seen a lady break down at a funeral like Scooter/Gunnar did. It's not a easy sight to behold. **


	9. Scrimmage With the Hawks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

**Scrimmage with the Hawks. **

I returned to Minnesota a week later. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't really have anything to stay for. What did it matter anyway? I'm not safe anywhere I go.

When I returned, I was told that my scrimmage with the Hawks had been rescheduled for the next day. I wasn't so sure about playing the next day, but I knew I had to do it sooner or later. If I didn't do it now, then there was a good chance that I wouldn't be ready for the start of the season.

After a not so great nights sleep, I arrived early at the hockey arena. I was surprised to see the Hawks already there warming up. I quickly changed into my hockey gear and hit the ice. I was more then a little surprised to see Coach Riley speaking with Coach Wilson.

"Your coach wanted to see how you were doing." Coach Riley told me.

"I'm really sorry about your mother, son." Coach Wilson patted me on the back. "If you ever need to talk, I'm there."

"I'm fine Coach," I lied. I was tore apart inside, but there was no way in hell I was going to admit it to him. "But I appreciate you being there for me."

I skated over to my net and started to warm up as a crew of officials came onto the ice. _What the hell do we need refs for? This is a scrimmage, not an actual game. _

The game started a few minutes later. Larson skated over to the center circle where he would be taking the first face off. He stood in the circle and waited for the puck to drop. McGill did the same for the Hawks side. As soon as the puck dropped Larson went after it, but was pushed to the ground by McGill. McGill's team headed, full speed towards me and the goal using quick passes to get a wide open shot at the goal. I dived in the direction the puck was headed. Glove save. I slid the puck out of my glove and over to Larson. I watched as he headed in the other direction with the puck. Once he passed over center ice, he passed the puck off to Adams. Adams crossed the blue line and saw Reynolds cutting down the center and was able to get him the puck in the right position. Score. Reynolds and Adams hugged each other in celebration.

The scrimmage went scoreless for the next ten minutes. Larson's team had won the next face off and McGill was soon there after called for slashing and given two minutes in the penalty box. McGill's team still won the next face off and came charging down the ice. Their speed was too much for me and my inexperience and they tied the score at one with an easy goal. The period ended with the score tied at one.

The second period turned out to be troublesome for my counterpart as the only goal scored was off of a two on one break by the Larson's team. The third period started pretty much the same as the second. Mine and Larson's team scored off of the face off and we were suddenly up by two goals. McGill's team almost made it back on the scoreboard with ten minutes left to go in the game. McGill was able to maneuver his way through the defense before scoring just over the goalie's glove. Fortunately for me, the puck hit the top of the goal post and fell down in front of me. I quickly covered it up with my glove.

The face off was held and Adam's won it and headed quickly down ice and found McGill wide open . McGill wound back and fired a slap shot at me. The puck sailed through the air before hitting me on my chest pad. The rebound came out and I was surprised at my ability to block the three rebound shots that followed before covering the puck up.

The next few minutes was a defensive struggle as both teams were playing hard. McGill had the puck heading down the ice when Adams tripped me in front of the net, allowing the McGill an easy score. I watched as they celebrated what they though was a goal. Suddenly I heard the whistle blow and Adams was called for the trip. Once the penalty was over, I faced my biggest obstacle. McGill's team had the advantage and he headed up ice and triple deked before starting to shoot the puck, when he was clipped from behind. The ref immediately called for the penalty shot. I watched nervously as McGill skated off to center ice and waited for the ref's signal. It was given and McGill grabbed the puck on his stick and started up ice. He neared the goal and once again triple deked before shooting the puck. I closed my eyes and stuck my glove in the air. Moments later, I felt my glove jar as the puck said into the webbing. Miraculously, I had made it through the scrimmage only giving up one goal.

I skated happily towards the coach. "How did I do?" I asked.

"Not bad for someone who just played in their first game as goalie." Coach Riley answered me.

"I think you will be ready by the time practice starts next month. I will be looking forward to seeing how much farther along you have come." Coach Wilson told me before exiting the ice.

I exited as well, heading back to the locker room to get a quick shower and a change of clothes. I was showering when I heard the door open and close. A few minutes later I heard it again. I figured it was just one of the Hawks, and that they had forgotten someone. I couldn't have been more wrong. A few minutes later, after I had finished my shower I returned to my bag to see a note waiting for me. I didn't even have to open it to know who it was from.

_Gunnar/Scooter,_

_I enjoyed seeing you play today. To bad your career as a goalie will be a short one. Kind of ironic how the scrimmage came down to a shoot out. _

**Please push the blue button and leave a review! I meant to update last week, but we were having water leeks and of course, the leak was coming from my room, thus I was kicked out for three days. **


	10. First Game

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**First Game**

The rest of the summer was a blur to me. It was the sane damn thing everyday: training sessions and scrimmages. By the time school started I was exhausted and was finally able to have a little time off to rest. To make things worse, I got some type of message everyday from my stalker. He was everywhere I went. He knew everything I did and he made sure that I knew that he knew.

School had been back in for two weeks when our first game came around. It was to be on the road against the Blake Bears.

"Ready?" Riley asked me in the locker room before the game.

"I guess I am as ready as I ever will be." I answered.

"You had better be. Blake is the number two ranked team in the state." Cole told me as he sat down next to me.

"Who is number one?" I asked and immediately wished that I hadn't.

Riley slapped the back of my head. "Who do you think? We are idiot."

I shook my head in embarrassment. How in the hell could I not know that we were the number one team in the state? "Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Whatever man. You better get your head together. We had better not lose because of you." Riley told me as he walked away.

"Great." I told myself. "More pressure." I shook my head and headed out to the ice to warm up.

My stomach turned in naughts as I watched the time on the clock tick down. By the time the game started, I wanted to throw up. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. By the time the everyone was on the ice for the first face off, I was ready to pass out.

I watched nervously as the ref dropped the puck and Riley easily won the first face off. He quickly glided up the ice as Cole kept the other players off of him. Riley got off a clean shot on net, but the Blake goalie easily made the stick save. Before I knew what was happening, the puck was on my end of the ice and in the back of the net. I had a feeling this was going to be a long season. It was one minute into the season and I had already given up a goal.

I watched Riley give me a dirty look as Cole took the next face off. I wondered what he had meant earlier when he told me that I had better not lose this game for them. I didn't want to find out. I came back to reality just in time to see the puck come flying at my head. I stuck my glove out in the air and closed my eyes. I didn't hear the siren go off, so I figured everything was okay. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the puck lying in front of me. I quickly covered it up, making it my very first save.

After getting the first save out of the way, I calmed down. I managed to get by the rest of the period without giving up a goal. Riley had scored on a breakaway and we headed into the second period tied with the Bears. Riley took the first face off in the second period and easily won it. A few quick passes resulted in an open shot for Jake Johnson. Jake put the puck top shelf into the back of the net. I couldn't have done it better myself. Jake's goal brought on a string of goals for us and we entered the third period leading 5-1.

The third period was an interesting one, it was the first time I had ever saw one player send another to the hospital. I almost felt sorry for the Blake player when Cole slammed him into the boards with so much force that the kid's mask broke. From what I could tell, the kid hit his head hard, and was bleeding. They were taking him in, just to be sure that he was okay and probably for a few stitches. The rest of the period was quiet and we easily won the game.

Afterwards, I felt proud of myself for only giving up one goal to the number two team in the state. It was then that I could tell how far I had came since that first day at practice. "Good game Scooter." Riley complemented me as he came into the locker room.

"What did I tell you?" Coach Wilson asked as he followed Riley in. "I told you Riley's uncle would make turn you into a goalie. You got off to a Rocky start, but you turned things around. How did it feel son?"

"Good." I answered, smiling. I zoned out Coach Wilson's after game speech. The only part I caught was the part about practice being at noon the next day.

After a quick shower, I got dressed and headed out of the arena. I was alone and had just rounded the corner when a car came out of nowhere. It was headed right for me and I was barely able to move out of the way before getting hit. The car sped away, as people who had heard the commotion started gathering around me. I took a deep breath, as I realized that was probably my stalker and I didn't have the sense to get the license plate number.

I made my way to my dorm and I found yet another note waiting for me.

_Scooter/Gunnar,_

_I may have missed you this time, but I won't miss the next time. You had better be watching your back boy. _

_P.S. Nice game. You won't have that many more. _

I crumbled the note up in my hand and threw it in the trash. This was really starting to get old. He may not end up killing me, but he will certainly end up driving me crazy.

**Push the blue button and leave a review!**


	11. The Ducks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**A/N: **This will be the last update for at least a week. I'll be spending tomorrow and Friday updating my other stories. I'm moving back to my college dorm Saturday and will have no computer access until next Thursday at best.

**The Ducks **

The year went by almost as quickly as it came. I had my fair share of close calls. I was nearly ran over twice, was shot at twice, the breaks had been cut out of my car, and I was nearly poisoned. I lost two more family members, both murdered as my mother was. I'm still trying to figure everything out. He knows what I have done everyday, yet he was also in Iceland killing my aunt and cousin. Realization dawned on me that my stalker had a partner. To make things worse, I have only talked to my father once since my mother funeral, that was to tell me that my aunt and cousin were dead. However, I have kept in touch with Officer Mitchell, who called every now and then to see how I was doing here.

Riley was dead on. The Ducks had been offered and had excepted full scholarships to attend Eden Hall. Riley was pissed because his brother lost his spot on the JV team. Me, I wasn't that upset. The Ducks weren't that bad. I was a little scared that they may recognize me and my cover would be blown. Then again, I've narrowly avoided death several times over he last two years. Maybe my cover isn't that great after all. I was excited about seeing Julie again. I wondered if she would remember me. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to remember or not.

The moment came that I had been waiting for. The Ducks were about to be introduced in front of everyone at the assembly. I was sitting a roll behind Riley when the five new students sat down in front of Riley. Suddenly Riley moved forward. "Hey you know what?" _What's he doing? _"You Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall."

"Easy Russ, he probably thinks we're someone else." The cowboy reach out his hand and Cole was gracious enough to fill it with the gum he had been chewing. "I'm Dwayne, we're the new hockey team and you are?"

"Varsity, the only hockey team. State Champs." Riley answered as my eyes darted to the blonde girl sitting with the four guys. "You know my little brother lost his JV spot when they brought you yo-yo's in here." _Yo-yo's, yeah that showed them alright. Way to put them in their place. They are probably cowering with fear._

"Probably wasn't good enough." Yep. That was her alright. The same smart ass girl that had saved my shot at the Goodwill games. I could only smile as she sat back cozily as Riley continued on with his little speech.

"You see that's my dad, he's going to get the board to evoke your scholarships. Just you wait." _Could someone please shut him up? _

"That's you dad? Nice outfit, did it come with a yacht?" _Thank you. _Riley sat back in his seat with a sarcastic laugh.

It wasn't long after that, that the rest of the Ducks showed up. Yep, they came crashing onto the stage from behind the curtain, and of course, they brought the curtain down with them. The one wearing the green jersey, who I recognized as captain duck, was the only one to speak, "Hi, we're the ducks." Dean Buckley looked like he was ready to explode, but I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

After the assembly I actually got a chance to talk with Julie. "Hey, I'm Gu… I'm Scott, but everyone just calls me Scooter."

"I'm Julie. Why do people call you Scooter?"

"Don't ask. It's actually really embarrassing." I told her. I watched her facial expressions trying to figure out if she recognized me or not.

"All right." She answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." I blurted out.

"I would like that." She told me. She wrote down her number on a piece of paper. "Call me, and we will talk about it, as long as your not a jerk like your friends."

"I'm really sorry about them. They are jerks." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I don't know why, but it feels like we have met before."

My eyes grew wide. "But, we haven't." I choked out. "I have to go." I told her, exiting the auditorium before she discovered who I really was.

Our next encounter with the Ducks came just as practice was ending. "My dad said that it was all just a publicity stunt, but it's gonna wind up ruining the schools reputation." I had been staring at the Julie, but Riley's words grabbed my attention.

"Yeah, them rejects should have stayed on their own side of the tracks." _How in the hell is Cole a senior? _

"Those rejects genius." I corrected him. "Besides we don't have tracks. There are no trains, therefore no tracks. Do you get that?" _I bet he's confused now. It is just too easy. _

"Well then they should stay out of our school. Don't get smart with me goalie." I smiled. _Mission accomplished. He is completely confused. _I can't remember exactly when it was that confusing Cole became so fun, but lately it had become sort of a hobby for me.

"Hey, come on Scooter. You know better then to confuse Cole; we're on the same team." We joined the rest of the team who was starting to head for the locker room. Luckily enough, as we were heading off the ice, the ducks were heading on the ice. "Well if it isn't Captain Ducky."

"Get your hands off him." I heard one of his duck buddies defend him. I wasn't sure which one though; I was too busy looking at Julie again. I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was rather Portman or Fulton. However, as I looked at the group I realized that one of them wasn't there.

"Ooh look, it's a bash brother. I'm so scared." I shook my head. Cole is a real jerk isn't he? In my opinion, the bash brother could have taken him.

"Come on, break it up." Coach Wilson guided us to the other exit which was located on the other side of the rink. I took one last look back at Julie and smiled at her before exiting the rink. Once we were in the locker room, I was told the news that Riley hated the most.

"One of them is going to be joining our team." He announced.

"What?" I asked, freaking out. The last thing I needed was one of the ducks on our team, where he or she could easily figure out my identity.

"Yeah, Banks. Adam Banks." Riley told me.

"He's their best player." I responded trying to sound casual.

"No kidding, dip shit." Riley told me before storming out. He wasn't at our dorm when I returned. However, there was yet another not on my door.

**Please take note of the little blue button. Push it and leave a review! **


	12. Two Letters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Two Letters**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for being patient with me over the last couple of weeks. I am finally back and into a normal schedule, so I will now be able to update more often.

I grabbed the note off the door and quickly read the letter that was written in the all too familiar handwriting.

_Gunnar/Scooter, _

_It won't be long now. Soon you will meet the end and there is nothing you can do about it. You already know who I am, but you are still clueless. Don't worry, in a few short weeks it will all be clear. After the JV Varsity showdown, you will come to an end. This all started with a game against the Ducks, so it's fitting that it should end after a game against the Ducks. _

_P.S. I see you have a new girlfriend. She's such a cute young woman. Too bad I have to kill her too. _

I crumbled the letter up in my hands as I charged into my room. _What the hell did he mean that I already knew who he was? Did that mean that he was someone that I am close to now? Maybe it is someone I was close to at the Goodwill games? _I sighed. _ It is probably Coach Stansson. He had told me that I lost the game for him, so that made sense. But then again, I heard that he went to Germany after the games ended and has supposedly been there ever since. _ "Now I have to break the date with Julie." I couldn't let anything happen to her. It wasn't her fault that some psycho was trying to kill me.

A couple of hours I was out the door. I knew that Julie's practice had to have been over by now and I wanted to find her as quickly as possible. I didn't want to give whoever this guy is any chance to get her.

I searched the campus for her and I finally found her in the library. "Hey," I sat down next to her.

"Hi," she smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you."

"Well here I am. There's not a problem is there? I mean I really like you and I know this sounds silly, but it feels like we have already met before."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, you actually look like this kid who played for team Iceland at the Goodwill games." She told me.

"Oh yeah, well I've never been to Iceland." I lied, my voice squeaking.

"Yeah well, he was a scorer anyway, not a goalie."

"Listen Julie, we need to talk." I told her.

She closed her Biology book and looked over at me. "What about?"

"About our date this weekend."

"What about it?"

I took a deep breath before blurting out, "I can't make it."

"Maybe we can go out another time then?"

"We can't go out at all, at least not right now."

She looked surprised. "What do you mean, at least not right now?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. There's just a personal problem that I have to deal with before I can go out with anyone."

"Then why the hell did you ask me out in the first place?" She was angry at me and it broke my heart that I had made her that way.

"I didn't realize how bad things were. I really like you Julie and I just hope that you can forgive me for doing this and understand that I'm only doing this because I have to."

"Whatever," She shook her head at me as she gathered her books and stormed out of the library.

"Way to go Scooter. Just piss her off." I got up to leave and just as I did, I saw someone peering between the book cases. I didn't get a good look, but as soon as I saw them, they took off. Thinking nothing of the encounter I headed back to the dorm. After the day I had just had, I needed some sleep.

I walked into my dorm room to find that Riley had returned. "Hey man, you better check your email. Professor Williams mailed us that stupid assignment for class tomorrow."

I sighed, and sat down and logged onto my email account. Sure enough Professor Williams had emailed the assignment. However, there was one more message that caught my eye. I sighed, once more. "Two in one day?"

"What was that man?" Riley asked.

"Nothing," I told him as I opened up the email.

_Scooter/Gunnar, _

_Do you really think breaking things off with her is going to keep her alive? After all, she is part of the reason that causes my pain and my embarrassment. Remember, you missed the shot that caused it and she saved the shot, now you both must suffer. Isn't it great how fate has brought her to me as well? Enjoy your few remaining weeks. _

I stared blankly at the screen. _What the hell did I just do? I broke up with Julie and now I have no way of protecting her because she probably hates me. Great Gunnar. Just great. _It was then that I remembered the person watching through the bookshelves. My stomach churned as I realized that that had been my stalker and I had missed the chance to see who he or she was.

**I now ask that you please take note at the blue review button at the bottom of the screen. Please push on it and leave a wonderful review. If you do, I will try to update even faster. **


	13. Prank War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Prank War **

I felt bad about what I had done to Julie, especially after I found out that she wouldn't be safe no matter what I did. I decided that no matter if she did protest, I would have to keep a special watch on her to make sure that she is safe. Maybe after this whole thing is over, I can explain to her what happened and she will give me a second chance. What I didn't realize was that the next day, all hell was going to break loose when Riley decided that it would be funny to steal that Wu kid's lunch.   
"Hey little man." Riley teased and I could only shake my head in embarrassment. "Yesterday's lunch was pretty good. What do you got today? 

Cole took the lunch and stuck his hand inside, pulling out the contents. "Chips," he threw them towards our other team members. "Some cookies." Cole threw those to a teammate as well, even though the kid was trying desperately to get his lunch back. Why can't Riley and Cole act their age? Riley shoved the kid as Cole finished searching through the brown paper bag. "Get out of here." Cole scolded the kid and the kid walked away, once again without a lunch.   
Retaliation from the ducks came both quickly and swiftly. If I wasn't so disgusted by what they did I would have almost thought it was funny. "Oh come on my mommy made me brownies." Conway smiled as Cole too his "lunch". I could tell something was up, but I wasn't sure yet. Riley and Cole never noticed. 

"Fresh warm ones." The bash brother duck joined in, smiling as well. I couldn't wait to see what stunt they were pulling. Whatever it is, Cole and Riley deserve it. 

"Hey, it's too bad about your bash brother. I heard he was too scared to leave home." Riley taunted them about the teammate that had never shown up. I shook my head. I knew from personal experience that both of the bash brothers could kick both of their asses.   
The present bash brother's face became serious as he defended the absent one. "Portman ain't scared of nothing." 

Cole opened the bag and reach inside without looking. He pulled the contents out and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I knew immediately what was happening, but Riley and Cole still didn't have a clue. Cole brought it up to his nose and took a whiff of the "brownies." He looked back at the ducks confused. "What the hell kind of brownies are these?" He asked. The ducks smiled wider as he patted Cole on the chest. "I got to tell her to stop using the horse turds in the recipe." At that word the ducks took off. Cole threw the bag behind him and the chase was on. Since I was a member of the team, I felt that it was my duty to chase after them as well. I figured if I was the one who caught them, I could compliment them on the prank. We chased them out of the cafeteria, but of course, we got halted by Dean Buckley. 

"Dean."  
"Boys."  
"Lovely day." I shook his hand as I headed past him. By the time we had gotten by the dean, we were too late, the ducks had already escaped and Riley had already formulated his plot for revenge. 

"We'll get them back at the game tonight." Riley stated as we headed for the ice rink. "I know just how to make all of those damned ducks pay." 

True to his word, Riley dragged Cole and I into the ducks locker room halfway through the third period. "Grab their clothes." He instructed. 

"All of them?" Cole asked. 

"Yes all of them." Riley stated. 

"Why? What exactly are we going to do?" 

"It's simple, we are going to put all of their clothes in the shower room and turn the showers on." Riley stated. 

"But then, what will they wear back to their dorms?" Cole asked. 

"That's the idea Cole. With any luck, they will have to walk back to their dorms in the buff." Riley stated. "Now you and Scooter do as I say while I leave those damn freshmen a message." 

Cole and I did as Riley asked. I felt bad about doing; I mean the Ducks aren't that bad. I actually kind of like them, but then again, I have had the time to get to know them. 

Once again retaliation for our actions came quickly. This time, however, it was sheer genius what they did to us. We walked into our locker room and were completely speechless at what we saw. The entire room was frozen solid. Cole stood in front of his locker, where his jacket hung. He tapped the jacket lightly with his stick and the jacket fell to the ground, crashing into a thousand pieces. He pointed his stick towards the wall behind us. We turned to look and I immediately saw the words, "Varsity Sucks Ice," written in shaving cream. 

"Ducks," Riley said angrily as he punched his own frozen jacket, shattering it. 

We ended up having new jackets by lunch the next day. It was Cole, surprisingly, who came up with the idea about the next prank of inviting the Ducks to dinner and having them pay. I thought it was brutal, and didn't really want to be a part of it, but of course, I ended up going along with it anyway. If nothing else, I knew that it would keep Julie safe for at least one night. 

We invited the Ducks to the Minnesota club, and of course, acted like everything was okay. I ended up sitting next to Julie at the restaurant. 

"So, I wanted to apologize again for breaking our date." I told her. "I really feel bad about it and I have sorted through everything and I would really like for us to go out on that date." 

"I don't know Scooter, at least not after everything you put us through." 

"That wasn't me. I mean it was me, but it was really Riley and Cole. I don't dislike any of you guys." I told her, flashing her my smile. "Please." 

"I'll think about it." 

Before I could reply Riley was tapping his fork against his glass, ready to recite his speech, also rehearsed. "On behalf of the Eden Hall Warrior Varsity state champion hockey team, I'd like to welcome the future state champs, the Eden Hall freshmen. Here, here." 

Riley raised his glass to the air and we did so as well. "Here, here." We repeated. 

"We're just glad you loaned us Banksie so we'll have a chance to beat you guys in the annual JV/Varsity showdown………" he paused as he smiled wide. My stomach knotted and I prayed that Julie wouldn't completely hate me after this was over. "Now, nobody move. We've got one last surprise……fellas." The rest of the Varsity members, including myself rose and headed for the door. Banks sat still for a moment before riley called after him. 

"Banksie." Reluctantly, Adam rose from his seat and followed behind us. _Poor kid._ I knew a little about how he felt. The ducks were going to hate him after this, and Julie is going to hate me. "Don't worry we'll be right back." Riley smiled at them as we walked out and the cake was rolled into the room. I prayed to God that Julie would somehow forgive me for this and decide to go out with me. 

Luck wasn't on my side that night and I knew it. The Ducks' revenge told me loud and clear that Julie wasn't about to forgive me. 

I suppose that it was around midnight. I was sleeping peacefully in my dorm room, having a nice dream about Julie in a bikini. I felt my body burning with what I thought was desire. I realized when I awoke that it was far from that. "Aaaah," Riley and I both screamed as we jumped from the beds. My whole body was burning and I could see the little bugs crawling on my skin. In the hallway I could hear the shrill laughter coming from the ducks. 

Riley and I danced around like a chicken, trying to get the ants off of us. "Get it off my back man………what the heck are these things man………Get 'em off, lets get out of here." Riley screamed as we headed for the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. Riley was still yelling at me as we pulled at the door. "Open it. Why aren't you opening? Open the door………Open it." Finally the door flew open, throwing Riley and I to the floor. "Lets get out of here." 

Riley and I ran out into the hallway and were joined by the rest of our teammates. The ducks, including my sweet Julie, were laughing their heads off. I blushed as I looked at Julie, realizing that she was seeing me in my pink boxers. 

"You think you're funny, huh? You think you're worth a damn? You're just white trash." 

"Uh, who you calling white trash?" the colored kid asked. 

"That's right; we'll take you anytime, anywhere." Conway challenged us and I knew that was a bad move. 

Riley jumped at the thought, excepting the challenge. "Tomorrow, dawn………Lets get to the showers." We ran off towards the showers as the ducks continued to laugh. 

We made it to the rink early the next morning. Banks was already there waiting for us. I was lucky his dad didn't ask too many questions when I called last night. The Ducks were already at the rink too. They were dressed in their own Duck jersey's from the goodwill games. Seeing them only brought back the memories I had about blowing the game for Iceland . I immediately spotted Julie and skated up to her. "Hey, we call it even?" I asked smiling, hoping that she could forgive me and we could still have a chance at a relationship someday. 

"I hate ties. They're like kissing your brother." I shook my head as she climbed into the Ducks bench. I always hated that saying. I knew I should have picked something else to say. I skated down to my net and warmed up before the game started. I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't starting. I came to the conclusion that Goldberg inserted himself in the net and because of it; the Ducks were going to get creamed. Actually, it's not a bad strategy. Make Riley think we can cream them now with Goldberg in net, then spring Julie in there in the official game and then cream us; it was kind of like what happened at the Goodwill games. If I had known how good she was at the games, I might have tried to go stick side instead of glove side. 

I ended up being right. We creamed the ducks; or at least we were until the fight broke out. Orion ended up kicking us out of the rink so he could yell at the ducks. As we later found out, this resulted in Conway and Fulton leaving the Ducks. 

I headed straight back to my dorm and for the first time in nearly a week, I had received another letter. 

_Scooter/Gunnar, _

_Don't worry. What I'm going to do to you is going to hurt a lot more then those fire aunts. _

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspiring review! I'm sorry I had to cram the entire prank war into one chapter, but it's not that important to the story, yet I couldn't just leave it out. I can't get to Gunnar's showdown with his stalkers, I mean stalker, until after the showdown. **


	14. Showdown with the Ducks

**Disclaime**r: I do not own the Ducks. 

**A/N:** Apparently our administrator can't decide if he wants to block this site or not. It's been blocked one week and the not the next. I don't get it. Anyway, as it has been blocked again, I will be restricting myself to weekend updates once again. I wish my administrator would make up his damn mind about whether or not to keep it blocked or keep it unblocked. Also, I decided to go ahead and combine the board meeting and the JV/Varsity showdown because so many people wanted to get to the stalkers. 

**Showdown with the Ducks**

Riley was elated to find out that the board was having a meeting to throw to ducks out of school. To be honest, I was kind of relieved as well. I didn't have a problem with the Ducks and I really like Julie, but if she has to go back to Maine , she will be safe from my stalker, at least for now. We stood on one side of the conference room and the ducks stood on the other. Dean Buckley controlled the meeting and he was the one to call it to order. "This board meeting is now called to order. The first matter of business is the scholarships of the Eden Hall Freshman. The decision has been made to take away their scholarships. Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" No one moved and the room was dead silent. 

Dean Buckley turned to Orion. "I'm sorry Coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member and a second the decision must stand." 

"Then you leave us no choice but to bring in our attorney." 

Riley and Cole looked confused. I just smiled as the attorney walked in. He looked vaguely familiar. It took me a moment to realize who it was, the ducks former coach. 

"Dean Buckley comes the board. As council for Coach Orion," he stopped in front of the ducks, "and the freshmen hockey team, I'm here today to set fourth your legal options so that you can make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." 

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding." Dean Buckley protested. 

"Not Yet. But I can assure you that it will be." I smiled as I watched him hand his briefcase to the dean. "Do you mind?" He pulled out one of the ducks' signed scholarships and started pacing the room. "These scholarships, an offer, became the binding contract upon the signature of the recipients. In acceptance, by the Ducks, they can not be void except for cause, which I guarantee you, you have none. Should you decide to peruse their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction, I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone on to college. I will collect damages. I will win, because I am very, very good." _He is good. _"You know why I'm so good. I had a good education. You gave it to me, and you're gonna give it to these kids." 

"Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these ducks don't belong at Eden Hall." I was completely embarrassed as I watched Riley and Cole stick their noses in the air as if they were better then the Ducks. _Jerks. _"But let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. you give them their full shotand I promise you they will succeed not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships for their benefit and for your own." He concluded as he shook Orion's hand. 

The board began chatting amongst themselves and I was smiling ear to ear. I knew what was about to happen. Cole however, was confused. Big surprise, right? "What's going on?" I head him ask Riley. 

Finally I heard the red haired lady speak. "I move that the scholarships be, reinstated." She didn't sound happy about it. 

"Is there a second?" Buckley asked and the man sitting next to the red haired lady raised his hand. "All in favor?" 

"We have no choice." The same man answered as one by one the board members were forced to raise their hands. Tom Riley was the last and he did so reluctantly. His son was no longer smiling and neither was Cole. 

"Scholarships reinstated." 

We filed out into the hallway and Riley couldn't resist stopping to terrorize the Ducks. "Congratulations, on destroying our school." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. 

"Hey look, it's our school too." Kenny fought back. It was the first time he had fought anything since he took those swings at Iggy during the Goodwill games. 

"It's everyone's school you stupid jock." 

"No, it will never be your school." Riley fought back. Can't he just give it a rest for once? "Don't you get it? You were our own little affirmative action, brought in for color to entertain us, but you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality, but you'll never belong." 

I sighed as Cole took over for him. "You'll never be anything more then a bunch of rejects here on a free ride." I shook my head at his comments. That's when I noticed the flirting that was going on between Mindy and that Luis. I smiled as I watched him blow kisses her way and she would just smile back at him. What I wouldn't give for the duck to take Riley's girlfriend away. 

"Free ride? Look at you rich boy. Mommy and Daddy gave you everything huh?" The voice brought me away from Mindy and the flirting duck and back on the situation at hand. I glanced at Julie. She was evilly staring us down and seamed to be intent on the conversation. 

"Hey JV/Varsity game is this Friday and we'll show everybody what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'll be the only…" he put his hand up to Charlie and Conway slapped it away. "Honorable thing to do." 

"You know we're gonna hurt you." Cole added. I shook my head at him once more. I had a feeling that the upcoming game was going to be a lot different then the last one. 

"Listen, you had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us, Banksie." I couldn't help but smile and be proud of myself when I saw Adam smile at the comment and stick his nose in the air. He was one of the Ducks again, and I was happy for him. 

"Oh, well keep him. He never had the heart of a warrior anyway." 

"Hey Biff, after we beat you, the warriors die and the ducks fly." The African American kid challenged. 

"Hey, anything you say loser." Riley told them as we turned and walked away. 

The week seemed to go on forever, but that was probably due to all of the extra practices we had to endure. Riley may not be taking this game seriously, but Coach Wilson sure did. By the time Friday rolled around I thought we were ready to once again beat the Ducks. 

The first thing I noticed when I stepped on the ice was that there was a hug crowd. It looked like the crowd was going to be split down the middle. I wouldn't have been surprised if the Ducks had had more fans then us. I skated over to my net and immediately began to warm up. I could already hear that Josh guy ranting about the game. 

"Fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your hats everyone. Oohh do we have a special showdown for you, David vs. Goliath in a titanic grudge match. The winner can truly say that he is the symbol of Eden Hall. Tonight the Eden Hall Varsity Warriors do battle with the Eden Hall freshman Ducks. That's right folks, look at those uniforms, the sign of the Ducks is here at Eden Hall, at least for on night." 

I watched as the Ducks skated onto the ice. Orion had apparently given them their old uniforms back. I hated those uniforms. Why couldn't Orion have just burned them? Now I have to watch the Ducks play us in the same uniforms they beat my Iceland team in. I watched as they skated in a circle touching the ice. "It appears they are paying tribute to their departed friend and mentor Hans. The touching of the ice is a Norwegian symbol of respect." 

Wilson called us over to the bench for his big pep talk. "They don't belong on our ice. They don't belong in our school. Now show 'em why." I disagreed with everything he had just said, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. "Let's go gentlemen." We skated off to our positions and that is when it started. Softly at first, but it soon grew louder and the entire crowd was doing it. 

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack." _I guess I was wrong about half the crowd being for us. _

The chant stopped and the Ducks were lined up at their positions. I banged my stick against the post signifying that I was ready. Julie did the same and I could here her yell. "Bring it on." 

I could here Riley trash talking to Adam. "You're gonna wish like hell you stuck with us." 

Adam didn't want to hear it. "Save the trash talk." 

"Ok boys sticks on the ice. Let's go." The ref told Riley and Adam before dropping the puck. 

Riley easily won the face off, knocking Adam to the ice in the process. "Alright the puck is dropped and here we go. Ooh, Varsity comes out hard." Riley quickly took the puck up ice and got off a quick shot. "Ooh big save by Julie the cat. This rate it's gonna take a miracle for the ducks to hang on." _Don't you think your over exaggerating there. It was just one shot. _

Of course after that one shot, more came. It was half way through the period and I still hadn't seen a shot come at me. "Oh Goldberg spectacular toe save as the ducks are playing real defense." I had to admit, they were playing really well. 

The puck had been held and yet another face off was coming. This time it was Riley against Conway . We all know that Riley couldn't resist making a comment. "Why'd you come back?" 

"Unfinished business." 

"We'll finish it for you." Riley commented as he once again won the face off but Conway slammed him to the ice. The puck wound up over in the corner and the bash brother went over to retrieve it. Three of our guys slammed into him and some of the ducks went over to his aide. Riley had a wide open shot, but couldn't take advantage of it. Conway got the rebound, but was slammed against the wall by Riley. The shots continued to b fired at the Ducks, but Julie held her ground. Great. She's playing the way she is capable of. 

"Warriors are swarming, Gaffney comes up big again. Conway gets the rebound, and ices the puck. I don't know how much longer these ducks can hold on." I watched as Conway spoke with Julie. She was playing a great game and I had to admit, she was looking really cute in the goalie uniform. 

We once again won the face off and swarmed Julie once more. The Ducks were playing great defense. "It's Goldberg, Germaine, and Averman. Everyone's getting into the act now. Their clearing out the front of the net. They aren't gonna allow any cheap goals tonight." 

The Ducks finally grabbed a rebound and headed my way. It was Conway that finally took the shot on me. It came with a minute left in the period. "First shot on the Varsity. Save, ow he came up big." _Wait, you call Julie by her name, but I'm just the Varsity goalie. _

We were able to get off one last shot on Julie before the buzzer sounded ending the first period. Julie was able to save it and needles to say, we were all getting frustrated. Riley figured we would be way up on them by now, instead of tied. "Pick up the hitting NOW." Coach Wilson us. We didn't disappoint either. The Hitting continued harder then ever. 

"Well if you can't beat 'em, beat 'em. That seams to be Wilson 's message as the Varsity is really nailing the Ducks." But no matter how hard we hit them, we still weren't able to get the goal we were looking for. Our best shot came after that Averman kid went down. The puck had gone astray and Julie had gone behind her net to retrieve it. Riley had pushed Conway down and Julie had tripped on him. Riley was able to get the puck and skate behind the ducks net, before coming around and getting the shot off at the open net. 

Unfortunately for us, Riley hesitated on the shot and Julie was able to dive in front of the net just in time. "Huge save by Gaffney. She got caught out of the net, but she scrambled back, just in the nick of time. Nice save, Julie the Cat." 

A few moments later the game became Vicious as Germaine was slammed hard against the wall by Riley. He was really frustrated and was quickly becoming dangerous. "Oh now this is getting out of hand. Guy Germaine just took a vicious check into the boards. He's down and he's not getting up." He ended up being helped off the ice and was taken back to the locker room. 

The rest of the period went just like the way the game had been going. We got a lot of shots off but still couldn't get one in the back of the net. The Ducks were able to get one last shot off before the period ended. " Conway on the breakaway. He's all alone." he took the shot at me and I easily saved it. "Ow, beat by the buzzer." _How about the fact that it didn't go in? Moron . _

By the time we made it back out to the ice after intermission, a new duck had shown up. The other bash brother was back and Cole was quickly on his case. I could see him running his mouth before the puck was dropped. We won the face off, but Cole immediately headed for the new bash brother. "Let's see what you got Bash Brother." 

Cole sped towards the Bash Brother, who in turn hunched down and lifted Cole through the glass. "Oooh my what a hit." _I'll say. _I watched as Cole stood and fell down again. I didn't know who I felt worse for, Cole or the poor people he landed on. 

The game was delayed while the glass was fixed. But once the game resumed, everything was different. "Ladies and gentlemen the bash brothers are here to stay. That's more like it, the ducks are finally starting to dish it out. Look at Portman Fulton and Goldberg. Oh my, the bash brothers are really going to town." He had a point; the Ducks were finally starting to hit us. They were even able to get some shots off on me. Most notably when, the Mendoza kid took the shot and crashed into the wall. I was standing my own. I really had become a great goalie over the last two years. 

"Oooh no, not again." 

We got our big break with two minutes left in the game. Portman was called for hooking and sent to the penalty box. We would have an advantage for the rest of the game. He argued the call the entire way to the box. He finally gave in and screamed at the crowd. What he did next, shocked even me, and I had seen his penalty box antics before. 

I watched as he started stripping, tossing his uniform into the audience. I turned to the ducks who were only encouraging him to keep going. "This is insanity. Dean Portman is stripping in the penalty box. Oh he has really got this crowd, especially the ladies going." I didn't know what was funnier. Watching Portman strip or listening to Josh go crazy about it. On second thought, the part with Josh is just plain scary. I always knew there was something strange about that announcer. 

It was then that the Ducks made another crucial mistake, by sending to many men out on the ice. My teammates caught it immediately and made sure the duck were whistled for it. Like I said, this was our big chance. It would be five on three and I figured there wasn't anyway they could hold on. I wasn't going to blow a second game against the ducks. 

The ducks called time out and I was quite surprised when they came out of their time out and Goldberg stepped onto the ice. Of course, Julie stayed in the net and Conway and Adam joined Goldberg. 

"Five on three for two minutes and here we go." We won the face off and couldn't have gotten luckier. Julie had left the net momentarily, leaving Riley with a wide open shot. He once again hesitated before shooting allowing Banks just enough time to jump in front of the net, keeping the puck out. 

"Goldberg clears it out of the zone." Riley took the puck. "Conway and Riley, the two captains are one on one." For once, Conway got the better of Riley and took the puck away. 

"Riley goes down." Goldberg had taken him out of the picture. " Conway has the puck with a chance to win it………here he comes, a breakaway………ten seconds left." I watched intently as Conway came towards me. "He beats two men. He's all alone" I dived to the ice, anticipating the puck coming my way, "he sco……he passes back to……Goldberg." _Oh shit! _I tried to make it to my feet in time, but it was too late. Goldberg slapped the puck just before being knocked to the ice. I could do nothing but watch as the puck sailed into the net, just over my glove. The Buzzer sounded and the Josh Kid confirmed what had just happened. "Ducks wiiiiiiiin." I knew that if my stalker was watching this was just going to make things worse. I had now blown two games against the ducks. Now, not only had I let their girl goalie stop my shot, I had also let their horrible goalie, whom my Iceland team scored 12 goals on, score on me. 

I quickly moved away from where the Ducks were celebrating. I had it in mind to head back to the locker, but when I saw Julie heading my way, I just had to stop her. I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Without asking, I took a chance. I bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Great game Gaffney." I told her, giving her a genuine smile. 

She blushed and smiled back at me. "Thanks Scooter." she told me before skating away. I was on thin air. I turned my head just in time to see the Mendoza kid kissing Mindy and Riley right in front of them. I watched as Mendoza said something to him. I couldn't help but laugh as Riley just shook his head and headed to the locker room. The last thing I saw before I headed back myself, was the sign proclaiming that we were now the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks. I turned and headed back to the locker room, where I knew all hell would break loose. 

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! We're almost to the end. Next chapter, Scooter tells his true identity to Julie and of course, he gets another note from his stalkers. **

**A/N: **I wrote these updates out throughout the week and meant to post them all on Friday. However, on my way home, I was in a car accident and broke my ankle. I'm only posting these now because they are already typed out. I probably won't get around to typing anything else out and posting for at least a week or two. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.


	15. Truth

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anything.

**A/N: **I know I said it would only be two weeks, but I ended up having surgery on my ankle. The pain is just now starting to go down, but the swelling remains. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**Truth **

Surprisingly, the locker room was somber when I entered. One loss and everyone thinks it's the end of the world. Then again, I guess losing to the JV team is the end of the world, at least to them. _I wonder if that has ever happened before. Probably not. _I sat down next to my locker and immediately noticed the note. I picked it up, knowing damn well who it was from. I still couldn't figure out how in the hell he knew every move that I made. I opened the note and read the words inside.

_Scooter/Gunnar, _

_Well what do you know? You blew yet another game against the ducks. You made us the only team to loose to the Freshman team in school history. Don't worry. You won't be the laughing stock of the school for long. Your blood will soon be mine. _

I closed the note as Coach Wilson walked into the room. "Us?" I questioned to myself. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"What was that Scooter?" Coach Wilson yelled at me.

"Nothing Sir." I answered, hanging my head.

"How in the hell could you guys embarrass me like that? You let a bunch of freshman beat you. You let them beat you, the ten time defending state champs. You guys don't deserve to call yourselves champions, they do. Maybe I need to be asking Orion to switch me teams and let them come up here and play Varsity because there isn't one of them that didn't play with more heart than you guys." Coach Wilson screamed at us all, his veins literally popping out of his head. "I expect to see all of your asses in here Sunday morning 4:00 A.M. If you don't show you can consider your ass off of my team."

After the inspiring speech by Coach Wilson, I took a quick shower and headed out of the locker room. I decided that I was going to take the plunge. I had got Julie back on my side and I decided that it was time to tell her the truth about who I really am. I figured that Julie was out with the Ducks, but to my surprise I found her walking alone towards the dorms. "Why aren't you out celebrating with your team?"

Julie sighed. "They went to some party. That's not exactly my scene."

I smiled. "And why not?" I asked. "You were one of the starts of the game. People will want to see you there."

"I know, but I'm not into the whole drinking scene." Julie answered and I nodded. It wasn't a Eden Hall party unless there was alcohol involved.

"I guess I can understand that." I told her. "But it's really not safe for you to be walking alone on a Friday night. Believe me, there are all kinds of psychos out there."

"Then why don't you walk with me?"

"I would love to." I answered. "I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"You're mot canceling our date again are you?"

"No." I answered. "I have to tell you the truth about something."

"About what?" Julie asked, stopping to look at me.

"About who I really am." I answered.

"What do you mean about who you really are?" Julie asked confused.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?"

"Don't I look like someone you have met before?" I asked.

"No, not really." Julie answered.

"Send in a woman to do man's job." I told her in my natural Icelandic accent. Julie's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. "Recognize me now?"

"Oh my God." Julie said as her hand went over her mouth. "Gunnar Stahl."

"That's me." I admitted.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why did you lie to me?"

"It's a long story." I told her as we sat down on a bench.

"I'm not doing anything right now."

"Alright." I answered. "But first let me apologize for my sexism during the Goodwill games."

"Apology accepted." Julie stated. "Now tell me why you have cut your hair and changed your name."

"Because I am in hiding." I answered.

"Hiding? From what?"

"Some crazy asshole." I answered. "After we lost the game to you guys some psycho started calling me and placing threats on my life."

"Just because you lost the game?"

"Yeah, he blamed me, said something about me ruining it for him." I answered. "The police suggested that we go into some kind of witness protection thing. This one officer, Officer Mitchell had ties here and was able to get me in. They made me change my hair and my name before I left to try to keep this guy from finding me."

"Wow!" Julie stated.

"I even had to switch positions on the ice."

"You seemed to have taken well to the change." Julie told me. She was right, I had become a pretty good goalie.

"Yeah." I answered. "Even when I got here I continued to get letters from my stalker. Last year, I found out that he killed my mother."

"That's awful." Julie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Did they ever catch this guy?"

"No." I answered. "He's still out there, watching every move that I make. That's why I broke our date. I didn't want him to come after you as well."

"I see." Julie nodded. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I was thinking that maybe it was Coach Stansson, but he got a job for some hockey team in Russia so he can't be there and here at the same time. When he killed my mother, I had got a letter from him just before my dad called, telling me what happened."

"So you think it is more than one person?"

I nodded. "One here and one in Iceland."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's not much I can do. This guy is obviously far ahead of me. He knows every move I make before I even make it." I told her. "Look, if you don't want to see me anymore then I understand."

Julie smiled. "I still want to see you. It sounds like you really need someone to support you. Where is your dad at in all of this?"

"Who knows. He was supposed to protect my mom, but she ended up dying. I haven't spoken to him since. Every time he tries to call I hang up on him."

"Oh," Julie said quietly.

I looked at my watch. "I should get you back to your dorm. You probably have an early practice in the morning."

"Yeah, at dawn." She answered as we headed back to the dorm.

We arrived at the dorm a couple of minutes later and I kissed her goodnight. As I left I thought I saw a shadow around the corner. I figured it was my paranoia because when I got to that corner there wasn't anyone there. I left Julie's dorm building without a second thought. It was later that I would be told about the blood curling scream that rang out soon after I left.

**Please push the little blue button and tell me what you think! **


	16. Final Confrontation

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Final Confrontation **

I was walking back towards my dorm when I saw the ambulance fly by. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned and followed the ambulance. When I arrived at the ambulances destination my heart was pounding furiously and I wanted to throw up. I had been led back to Julie's dorm.

"Scooter, what the hell did you do to her?" I was suddenly met by a punch. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Dean Portman standing over me with his fists clinched.

My eyes grew wide as my fears came true. "You mean they are here for Julie?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer that he had to give.

The rest of the ducks came into sight. "Yeah, they're here for Julie's body."

"She's okay isn't she?" I asked on the verge of tears. No one answered the question. They all just pointed to the EMT's carrying her out of the dorm in the body bag. The tears flowed over as I realized what I had caused.

"Everyone says they saw you leaving her dorm and then there was a scream." Charlie accused me. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"This is all my fault." I told them. "If only I had stayed a little longer I could have stopped this."

"What do you mean if you had stayed a little longer?" Connie yelled at me.

I stood and looked at them all. "I guess I should start at the beginning."

"The beginning?" Adam questioned.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who the hell are you?" Fulton commanded.

"We knew each other before." I explained, dropping the American accent. I looked at their faces. Some of them recognized me and others didn't.

"Gunnar?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"But, why are you here?" Adam asked.

"I'm in hiding. When we returned to Iceland after the Goodwill games, everyone blamed me for the loss. After a week or so, I started getting threatening phone calls. Officer Mitchell suggested that I come to America and assume a new name and new position. It really hasn't helped, I get letters everyday saying he is going to kill me."

"Then why the hell did you bring Julie into this?" Portman asked, grabbing me by the collar.

"I didn't think he would bother her. When I got a letter saying that he would get her, I pushed Julie away. Then I saw her walking alone tonight, so I offered to walk her back to the dorm. As I was leaving I thought I saw a shadow from around the corner, but when I got there, there wasn't anyone there." I had barely got the words out when I felt another punch to the gut.

"Why couldn't you have just left her alone?" Portman told me as he and the ducks left to see Julie's body.

My mind was made up. I was tired of running. It was time to put an end to this whole thing. He had took two people I loved away from me and I was determined to make this fucker pay. What I didn't expect was that I was walking into an ambush. I turned the corner and was met with a strong blow to the head. I fell to the ground instantly. When I regained my eyesight, I looked up to see three masked men standing above me.

"We told you that we would meet one day." The first one told me. "Today is the day you meet your death."

"You have caused all of us a lot of pain and suffering." The second one told me, pulling out a gun.

"When you lost that game for Iceland, you cost my half brother and I a lot of money." The third one stated as he patted the second one, who I assumed to be his brother, on the back.

"Not to mention the embarrassment you caused me when you lost that game to the ducks tonight." The second one stated.

"Let's be honest here, that was an embarrassment to all of us." The first one rejoined the conversation. "But then again, Gunnar has always been a disappointment. That's why I left." My eyes grew wide as he pulled his mask over his face. I was more then a little surprised to be face to face with my father. "You could never win the big one, could you." He yelled at me as he pulled a knife and stabbed me in the gut. "The Goodwill games was supposed to be my glory. If you had won, the Stahl name would have once again been supreme in Iceland. But YOU HAD TO DRAG IT DOWN, EVEN FURTHER." Along with the yelling came another stab in the gut. After pulling the knife out of me, he threw it to the ground.

"If it was you all along, why did you even send me here?" I asked, as I spit out blood.

"So we could kill you, and then get back to Iceland without having to pay for anything."

"It also made it a lot easier to kill the girl as well." The third one stated. "After all, I was so instrumental in getting those damn ducks here, just so we could kill her."

"Who are you?" I choked out before I felt them all on me.

"That is something you won't live long enough to find out." The man stated as they continued to kick me.

The kicking continued for what seemed like forever. When the kicking finally stopped, I was sure that I was dead. I could hear the sound of fighting beside me and at some point I heard two shots ring out.

"This is for Julie." I heard one of the voices say. Though my vision was blurry at best, I looked up to see the Ducks fighting with my attackers. Somehow, my father had managed to spring free and he came sprinting towards me. I picked the knife up from next to me and held it out, stabbing my father in the heart as he got to me. He immediately fell to the ground dead.

I decided to join in on the fight with my other attackers. One of them had been shot, but he was still putting up a good fight. The other man was still going strong as well, but it looked s if the bashes were about to get the best of him. I helped out with the first guy and we had him down a couple of minutes later. The gun shot wound had gotten the best of him and he died where he laid.

We now had the last guy surrounded and we had him down and tied up in no time flat. "The police is on the way." Connie shouted as she came running towards us. The police arrived a few minutes later and took our statements.

"What happened here?" The officer asked.

"These three have been stalking me for a while now. They finally got to me and were attacking me when my friends showed up and pulled them off of me."

"We didn't do it for you, we did it for Julie." Fulton told me, as he and the rest of the Ducks walked away to talk with the other officers.

"Do you think you can identify any of these men?"

"Yeah." I told him. I pointed at the first one. "This one is my father. Gunnar Stahl Sr." The officer took the mask off the second guy. Things were now starting to piece together. "That is Officer Mitchell. He was a cop in Iceland. He is the one who had me sent here." The third mask was took off and everything made sense. "That is Coach Wilson. Apparently he has been watching me while I've been in America. He and Officer Mitchell are half brothers."

"You will pay for this." Wilson yelled at me as the police untied him, handcuffed him and led him to the cop car.

"Do you have any idea why they were after you.?"

"They wanted me and Julie dead because of the results of the Junior Goodwill games hockey tournament." I told him.

The ambulance finally arrived a few minutes later and I was carried away to start my new life.

**Epilogue **

Coach Wilson was found guilty of murder and was given the death penalty. Coach Orion took over for him as Coach of the Varsity team. Orion liked the Ducks so much, he made them the Varsity team and demoted Riley and his goon back to JV. I stayed on Varsity to be goalie once I recovered from my wounds. We ended the season with a state championship and I was given a scholarship to Harvard University to play Hockey. Julie's body was sent back to Maine where her funeral was held. Unfortunately, her parents requested that neither I nor the Ducks be present at the ceremony.

**THE END! **

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! I was originally going to kill Gunnar as well, but I decided that he would need to be alive in case I decided I wanted to do a sequel later.**


End file.
